Fiesta inolvidable
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Asahi se emborracha en una fiesta y acaba despertando junto a un ¿chico? ¿Lograra recordar lo que paso esa noche? ¿Y quien era esa hermosa joven? Fanfic Asahi x Nishinoya. Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas.


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente escribiendo de Haikyuu xD aunque esta vez de Asahi y Nishinoya :)

Nota: En el fanfic Asahi, Daichi y Suga estarían en primero y Tanaka y Nishinoya aun no habrían entrado al Karasuno.

Haikyuu no me pertenece porque se muy poco sobre voleibol xD dicho esto a leer~

 **Fiesta inolvidable**

En Karasuno no era normal celebrar fiestas pero cuando las hacían eran del estilo que todos acababan borrachos y al despertar compartían cama con alguien desnudo, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que Asahi había pasado toda la noche ligando con una hermosa joven no parecía tan malo. Pero siempre hay algo que estropea las cosas y esta vez era que su acompañante era un hombre y Asahi no recordaba que había sucedido por la noche aunque a juzgar por el estado de la habitación y las ropas tiradas en el suelo era bastante obvio. El moreno no sabia que hacer y por mas que intentaba recordar le resultaba imposible y solo lograba que su cabeza doliera horrores así que finalmente descubrió porque todos le temían a las resacas. El pequeño bulto a su lado se removio mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días grandullón - dijo con la voz aun ronca

Y esa manera de llamarlo hizo que los recuerdos de las ultimas diez horas volvieran a Asahi.

Debido a Halloween unos compañeros de clase decidieron celebrar una fiesta cuando sus padres no estaban y lo que seria una fiesta de compañeros de clase acabo siendo un desmadre como solo Karasuno podría hacer, había tantas personas que no podría ni decir cuantas eran en aquella casa y encima mas de la mitad no eran ni del colegio. Ante ese hecho Asahi solo podía suspirar, el no quería ir a la fiesta pero Daichi y Suga lo obligaron con argumentos que ni el comprendía pero cuando Suga sonreía nadie era capaz de llevarle la contraria así que acabo aceptando a regañadientes. A pesar de que era una fiesta de Halloween no era obligatorio llevar disfraz así que los tres chicos fueron con ropa normal evitando así tener que comprar un caro disfraz que solo usarían en una ocasion y cuando llegaron a la fiesta y vieron que casi nadie estaba disfrazado se alegraron de su decisión, a pesar de ser una fiesta por aquella celebración parecía mas una escusa para emborracharse puesto que nada mas llegar ya había un par pasados de copas pero decidieron ignorar eso y pasárselo bien. Pasaron una hora charlando entre los tres y con algunos compañeros de clase pero cuando volvieron a quedarse solos Asahi noto como Daichi jugaba con la mano de Suga mientras este se sonrojaba y le pedía en voz baja que parara, el moreno estaba seguro de que la pareja creía que el no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría y el mismo deseaba que fuera el caso pero no, así que sintiéndose incomodo se disculpo con alguna escusa que no lograría recordar mas tarde y dejo a sus amigos a solas, desde hacia poco menos de un mes habían empezado a salir oficialmente y Asahi al pasar mas tiempo con ellos se dio cuenta enseguida y se alegro de todo corazón por ellos aunque no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por su comportamiento y tampoco entendía porque lo obligaron a ir a aquella fiesta si era obvio que solos lo pasarían mejor pero ya era tarde para lamentarse así que intentando despejar su mente el chico fue a por un zumo pero como la casa estaba tan llena de gente acabo chocando con una persona que al girarse resulto ser una hermosa chica con mejillas sonrojadas y que lo miraba sin decir nada.

\- L-Lo siento - se di culpo Asahi sonrojándose avergonzado por su torpeza y por chocar con alguien tan bella

La chica era morena y tenia el pelo hasta los hombros y llevaba una sudadera naranja con falda negra y medias del mismo color que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, otra cosa que llamo la atención del moreno fue que la chica era realmente baja y parecía casi estudiante de colegio, Asahi podía ver su cara pero le hubiera gustado poder apreciarla sin aquella mala iluminación en aquella fiesta y así seguro que se daría cuenta de su edad real aunque si estaba en la fiesta seguro que seria estudiante de instituto.

\- Grandullón no hace falta que pongas esa cara, un chico tan guapo debería ser mas seguro de si mismo - dijo la chica guiñando un ojo mientras sonreía

Asahi no lo creía posible pero se sonrojo aun mas y agradeció por primera vez a la mala iluminación por no mostrar su sonrojo en todo su esplendor.

\- Yo no se de lo que hablas así que sera mejor que me vaya - añadió el moreno muy avergonzado

\- No te avergüences era solo la verdad - dijo la chica sonriendo

Asahi intento responder pero solo movió los labios sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno, el chico siempre había sido tímido y si encima una chica tan guapa decía algo sobre el era normal que se comportara como un robot pero sabia que la chica se aburriría de el.

\- ¿Que te parece si te traigo una bebida para compensar mi atrevimiento? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Asahi seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna así que asintió para que la chica comprendiera. Mientras la chica fue a por su bebida el moreno intento tranquilizarse por todos los medios posibles y cuando ella volvió y le tendio el vaso el bebió el contenido de un sorbo por culpa de los nervios.

\- El zumo sabia algo raro - dijo Asahi sorprendido

\- ¿Zumo? - pregunto la chica

Asahi comprendio entonces que aquello seria cerveza y tendría que tener cuidado de no emborracharse pues nunca antes había probado el alcohol. Aunque lo que nunca espero es que gracias a el alcohol se empezara a sentir mas cómodo y gracias a eso pudo tener una conversación completamente normal con la chica y debía decir que le parecía cada vez mas encantadora y su risa hermosa así que sin pensarlo mucho, cosa que debido al alcohol tampoco podría, la beso de manera desesperada como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida para besarla. A partir de ahí sus recuerdos empezaron a ser borrosos y no podía recordar nada mas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el chico a su lado mirandolo preocupado

Asahi no sabia que decir y solo podía mirar como aquel chico estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de la sabana que cubría su intimidad.

\- Yo... lo siento, no logro recordar nada pero estoy seguro de que te hice algo horrible - dijo el mayor horrorizado por su comportamiento de borracho

\- ¿Te desagrada el que yo sea un chico? - pregunto el menor con miedo de ser rechazado

\- ¿Que? No, no es eso pero yo... tu... lo siento - dijo Asahi sin saber como expresarse

\- En verdad quien debería disculparse soy yo, desde que te hable pude darme cuenta de que no te resultaba indiferente y yo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo pero como no podías hablar pensé que con una cerveza te relajarías mas no espere que tuvieras tan poco aguante - confeso el menor avergonzado

\- Yo... esto puedo preguntar porque tu - comenzó a decir el mayor pero fue interrumpido

\- Fue un castigo por parte de mi amigo Tanaka, hicimos una apuesta y la perdí así que tenia que vestir de mujer e incluso me obligo a llevar una peluca - dijo el menor poniendo mala cara pero eso solo le hizo parecer adorable a los ojos del mayor

\- Pues yo creo que te ves mucho mejor como chico - confeso Asahi con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- Eres todo un galán - dijo el menor avergonzado

\- Eso no es verdad - se quejo el mayor - Ahora que lo recuerdo no te pregunte tu nombre -

\- Nishinoya - dijo el chico

\- Yo soy Asahi - añadió el mayor con una sonrisa

\- Muy bien Asahi entonces ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a desayunar a algún lugar en una cita? - pregunto Nishinoya con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Cita? - dijo el mayor sorprendido

\- Ya que nos saltamos ese paso ayer - dijo Nishinoya guiñándole un ojo al mayor

\- Con respecto a eso yo- quiso explicar Asahi pero Nishinoya lo interrumpió

\- Primero vayamos a desayunar y ya tendrás tiempo de decirme todo lo enamorado que estas de mi y de pedirme salir - añadió el menor con una gran sonrisa

Asahi se sonrojo y juraría que sus mejillas podían explotar en cualquier momento al igual que su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, Nishinoya no estaba tan mal encaminado porque aunque lo conociera desde hace pocas horas el moreno podía sentir que el se convertiría en una parte muy importante de su vida.

\- ¿Vienes? - pregunto el menor mirandolo aun con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Por supuesto - dijo Asahi sin dudar

 **FIN**

Y hasta aquí llega la historia *w* espero que os gustara y como siempre si me queréis dejar un review yo estaré encantada :) dicho esto bye~


End file.
